I Can Never Die
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: They can never die, never age. Alex a 15 year old boy forever, Yassen a 20 year old forever. read on! if i have more i will add it. For my family who i don't know
1. Chapter 1: I am 18 Don't look it

I Can Never Die

Alex Rider/Cub, Yassen Gregorovich/Cossack

Prolouge +Chapter 1: Confusion

Summary: they can never die, never age. Alex a 15 year old boy forever, Yassen a 20 year old forever. read on!

Prologue: Yassen's P.O.V

I looked into the mirror.

No wrinkles.

No grey hair.

A young man stared back at me. with my blond hair and ice blue eyes, my body, yet it can't be. I have to be around 40 yet I only look 20. With a shrug I go in my morning routine.

Shower, Brush teeth, dress, and eat. than my teeth again than I leave.

* * *

Alex stood in the corner of the rode and faced off the guns, he was surrounded and he knew he couldn't get out and that he would die. He looked up from beneath blond long lashes and saw the man he had dreamed of and that kept him distracted and saw the blue just like his dreams.

"Yassen" he said and stood there as the bullets went flying and ripped into soft already bruised flesh.

Yassen saw the bullets enter the teen and felt his heart freeze.

"Het" he said and ran forward gun out as the teen crumpled though he should look if he was 18 not 15.

"Is he dead?" one asked as they saw blood.

Alex felt his body heal and opened his eyes to see a lot of gun men over his body looking and cleaning up saw the shadow, smiled and stood.

"My, my can't kill me uh?" Alex snarled and picked up his knifes and the killing party started.?" The boy threw knives as the assassin shot. Soon they stood staring at each other in the eyes and Alex's eyes softened.

"I just saw you die." Yassen said a small smile graced the teens face.

"Yes you did." with that Alex left the man puzzling.

* * *

They met again it was in Germany and Alex was at the bomb site, his brown eyes staring into nothingness and the button was pressed. Yassen bowed his head and saw a person walk out of the crowd and he was perfect healthy 15 year old boy. With golden blond hair, cold yet slightly warm brown eyes, and only 5 ft. 8, dressed in black combat clothing.

"Alex!" he yelled and the head turned and a smile graced the teens face.

"Hey old man!" he greeted the man who was supposed to be 39 years old but he looked only 20.

"You died." frowning Alex tapped his nose and left the assassin to his thoughts.

* * *

"You did well on the mission Alex." Tulip Jones said and held out a envelope.

"Thanks" the teen said and left with it and bumped into Ben Daniels/Fox.

"Hey" the Liverpool man said an d nodded.

"Hey Foxy, what's up?" the teen asked and they walked to the elevator.

"How old you now?"

"18"

"Don't look it."

"I know"

* * *

Yassen stood on the edge of the boat and sighed, he could do this.

He stepped over the edge and his bone broke before he hit the water from the highness and he went to the bottom of the ocean.

Ice blue eyes snapped open and he saw brown eyes meet his and new he had failed and the brown eyes roamed his body like a specimen.

"Hello." the voice had a English accent that he knew so well.

"Alex?"

"Not here, it's Alec, under cover."

"Oh, why'd you save me?" a small chuckle and it started the assassin.

"You tried to kill yourself, you didn't die, I watched. Don't you ever die on me mate."

A/N: not as long as i wanted but good enough for now.

any ways! review?


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Chapter 2

Yassen stared at the boy walking away again.

"Wait. How come I am not dead?" he asked as the teen turned a smile on his face.

"Because Yassen, just accept, live, because you and we're not the same as others in the world.

Alex jolted up and wiped sweat off his face and sighed. He had that dream again and he didn't like it.

 _Alex Rider stood at the edge of life and he was bloody and the people wanted info from him and the screams of others in the cell tainted the halls and building._

" _Hello Rider how is you today?" Doctor Three asked and held up a whip, making it crash on his back and blood welled where it hit flesh._

" _Dandy" he said and bit his lip as it came down on him again because of his snarkyness._

" _Behave boy! Traitor! We had given you a reason to live and you what?! Betrayed us!" growled the doctor._

" _Gladly I did!"_

 _Than a bullet went into his head and the body fell. Doctor Three left with a maniac laughter._

 _The teen with blond hair and brown eyes opened his eyes and sat up, from the ground._

 _Alex Rider gasped as the memories came rushing back as he realized he had just died and was alive! How was that possible?_

The rain fell and fell and the teen hit the man in a vital place and the man fell dead as his pressure points were hit and then a knife to the heart.

"Take that!" he yelled and fell to his knees.

A/n: Short still I can't think of how to make this longer sorry


	3. Chapter 3: Of I Can Never Die Memories

Chapter 3 Memories

A/N: right well this is an under story, you know the ones where you write when you have no ideas for the other chapter? This is one!

Chatter

Everyone's talking just to fill some space  
And everything's nothing till it means heartbreak  
Words without power, just evaporate  
Don't wanna hear it today, today

 _Alex glanced at Jones and Blunt, I didn't want to hear it._

Out here on a tight rope  
High above a long road

 _I knew how to tight rope but I was too high, not on drugs, bit on the spy life_  
what's the point of wishing  
When nobody's listening… I'm listening

 _I wish to be done but I am the best of the best…_

Hello, Hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, Hello

 _No one cares what I have to say, as long as it is to save the world…_  
Through the white noise  
Words only hurt

 _Words can hurt, look what Julia Rothman said to me._  
When you let them matter  
Don't let them matter

 _All words matter and I can never be free_  
It's only chatter

 _Nothing is chatter_

It's like the world's lying, just to make you small  
Deafening whispers in an empty hall  
Feel yourself fading to invisible  
Don't wanna hear it at all… at all

 _I hear everything, it is not normal, I want to be normal_

Cause louder than the joking  
Is everything unspoken  
You don't need to fear me

 _Fear I never wanted to be feared, but I am I am the fear_  
You don't need to be near me, to hear me

Hello, Hello  
This is my voice  
Hello, Hello  
Through the white noise  
Words only hurt  
When you let them matter

 _I will always let the words mater no matter how harsh they are_  
Don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

You know it don't matter, all of that clatter  
Words don't flatter, only make us sadder  
Make your world shatter, stab you like a dagger  
Leaving you in tatters, only makes me madder  
Don't wanna hear it today, today  
Don't wanna hear it today, today

 _I never get what I want I want freedom_

Hello, Hello  
This is my voice  
Hello, Hello  
Through the white noise  
Words only hurt

 _I am a pawn in my own way_  
When you let them matter  
Don't let them matter  
It's only chatter  
(it's only chatter)

Hello, Hello  
This is my voice  
Hello, Hello (this is my voice)  
Through the white noise  
Words only hurt

 _I realized that I am not normal_  
When you let them matter  
Don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

 _I never want to be normal again, spying has given me greater gifts than ever._

 **A/n: I must confess once again that I am HOOKED ON PJO the son was called "Chatter"- By** Katherine McNamara


End file.
